Decorative lighting assemblies, and in particular net lights are traditionally assembled using elaborate patterns of interconnected wires and lights to form a particular desired shape or structure. Net lights, for example, often form rectangular or square outlines using zig-zag patterns of conductors powering incandescent or light-emitting diode (LED) lamps. The extensive lengths of wire conductors twisted together to form the desired shape or outline of such decorative assemblies results in a consumer product prone to tangling. Not only does such tangling of wires result in consumer frustration, but the untangling of the wires can result in wires being pulled from their connectors, resulting in potential safety hazards.
Further, from a manufacturing perspective, assembling net-like decorative lighting assemblies to achieve consistent appearances can be challenging.